Anisotropic conductive adhesive (“ACA”) may be utilized to form conductive paths between pairs of aligned contacts, such as a contact of an integrated circuit or integrated circuit package and a contact of a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board). A typical ACA includes conductive particles suspended in a binder. Such an ACA may be interposed in an uncured state between the integrated circuit or integrated circuit package and the substrate, after which the ACA may be cured in the presence of a magnetic field. The conductive particles of the ACA will form conductive paths between contacts of the integrated circuit or integrated circuit package and of the substrate while, at the same time, the ACA bonds the integrated circuit or integrated circuit package to the substrate.